


A Small Journey

by plotty_f



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotty_f/pseuds/plotty_f
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Celestia make their way to a place with natural horses with intent to explore. Light comedy, light clop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Journey

Luna watched her sister carefully. They had successfully performed the dimensional teleportation, and were sitting in a big field surrounded by healthy green trees. A cloudless blue morning, smelling of fresh leaves and grass. Luna's mind, however, was more occupied with her burning loins, and her sister's alluring pose. She was standing before Luna, all four of her beautiful legs spread in a wide stance, as she shook her head to rid herself of the horrid nausea of teleportation. The Princess of the night had only agreed to her sister's preposterous plan after she had promised Luna she would help her find a mate, if she accompanied her into this unnatural and strange dimension in search of stallions her own size. This field looked frightfully empty. Even the woods surrounding it seemed empty and lifeless compared to the Equestrian forests.

"So, sister, where are these fabulous 'horses' you speak of?" Luna spoke, with a skeptical arch of her brow. Celestia turned her head to scowl at her sister.

"Just a second, Luna." Celestia muttered in between retching, not being able to expel anything from her empty stomach. She always prepared for this kind of teleportations by fasting. They always made her feel sick. She turned away from her sister again, her breath heaving before she strained. Luna closed her eyes and frowned as her sister made an especially loud hurl, the sound of liquid hitting the grass clearly audible. The clicking sound of Celestia's throat nearly making Luna feel sick as well.

"Okay... let's go, sister. I'm fine now." Celestia breathed out the words, before gracefully trotting towards the woods. Luna rapidly caught up with her sister, avoiding the puddle of sick as she ran past it. They walked in silence through the woods, looking around in awe at the strangely peaceful forest.

Even the flowers seemed to lack life compared to the ferocious fauna of the Everfree Forest. It was much more like walking in Whitetail woods, despite being free to grow as it pleased. Of course, in a dimension not ruled by magic there might not be a need to control it. Luna slowly lowered her gaze from the canopy of the forest to rest on her sister's rump, carefully studying the sway of her hips and the bob of her tail, she truly was a beautiful mare.

Luna had long ago come to terms with her unhealthy attraction. Living such a long life she had developed many strange interests, and her sister was one of those, but her sister was far more interested in chasing these strange fantasies than to allow Luna's incestuous fantasy to come true. It didn't matter; Luna was content with her life, and she was happy to accompany her sister on her strange sexual or non-sexual adventures. She had thousands of years to grow closer to her sister anyway, keeping that sisterly love and bond was far more important than having a massive orgasm all over her face.

Celestia stopped abruptly at the edge of the forest, Luna subsequently smashing into her rump. Squealing and backpedaling, she pulled away apologizing repeatedly. Celestia payed her no mind, and sat down, pointing forward. "Shush! Look! Horses." Luna rubbed her nose and looked. Out on a big grassy field were a small group of horses, a big fence leading around the edge of the forest, before vanishing into the it further away from Luna and Celestia. They seemed to have a very large area to be in, but were still fenced in.

The horses looked similar to the ponies of their home world, but larger and rougher. Pretty, in their own way, not as muscular and scary looking as Celestia had made them sound, in fact some of them seemed pretty lean and beautiful, smooth even.

Luna looked to her sister and nodded, and in a flash they both teleported to the other side of the fence, before carefully and casually cantering down to the group of horses. Celestia stopped at a reasonable distance from the horses, watching their reaction to their presence, which was curious, but generally nonchalant. A few of the mares had their ears perked, and watchful gaze upon the two Alicorns.

"Can they understand us?" Luna whispered to her sister.

Celestia shook her head, whispering back. "No, I don't think anything here can... our body language is similar though."

They came to a halt in front of the horses, standing a few feet away from them. Most of them went back to grazing, slowly growing to accept their presence. Luna studied them slowly, shifting her gaze from horse to horse, finding that most of them were mares, only two stallions among them. She preferred the mares anyway. Though, Luna doubted the mares would be her kind of mares; she liked them whimpering and pleading for release, with eager tongues, and exciting fantasies.  
Luna caught herself doubting whether these horses' fantasies would extend beyond food.

Celestia had already trotted up to one of the stallions, who was slightly taller than Celestia herself, and attempting to wink her vulva at him. Standing with her legs slightly spread and tail politely to the side. The stallion was a big, but lean, grey coated and black maned beauty. Luna could definitely recognize this beauty, but her arousal was more concerned with her sister's sloppy attempt at winking.

The stallion was smelling Celestia now, displaying his teeth in a rather obscene way before nudging her flank with his neck. Celestia grinned at her sister, very happy with her success so far. Perhaps it was time for Luna to indulge herself in some of the mares. They seemed docile enough to allow her approach.

Luna approached the prettiest of the mares there. A beautiful tan mare, only slightly larger than the princess herself. Her beautiful streaked mane and tail gently blowing in the breeze, allowing Luna to catch a sparse glimpse of the mare's vulva, dark and beautiful, in between her firm, gorgeous haunches. The princess leaned in and studied the mare's backside, surprised at how odorless she was.

"Celestia, this mare is gorgeous!" Luna happily exclaimed. "Even if they are a bit on the bestial side." She turned her head to watch her sister just as the stallion reared up and attempted to mount Celestia, who steadied her stance and shifted her tail. His erection slapped against Celestia's firm, white flanks, as the stallion desperately tried to penetrate the treasure before him.

Luna watched with glee, smirking at her sister's excited expression. Celestia's ears were swiveled back to the stallion, and she was grinning in anticipation. She groaned loudly when the stallion hit his mark, and rapidly thrust himself into her. Luna watched, feeling her arousal burn, as the stallion's erection disappeared into her sister's tail end. The stallion took a step forwards with each thrust, slowly sinking his entire length into the Alicorn.

Celestia grinned at her sister when the stallion hilted inside her, spreading her hind legs slightly in preparation for what would surely be some of the best sex she'd had. Luna could feel her own arousal drip out of her, coating her entire marehood in a comfortable warmth. Watching the stallion's powerful erection plow into her sister was, without a doubt, one of the best things she'd seen in years. Of course, she did not want the stallion on herself, but seeing her sister in such a sexual situation allowed her incestuous desires flare up into a massive fire, to the point of imagining herself as the stallion mounting her sister.

Just imagining Celestia's velvety, warm walls clenching against her imaginary penis sent needy signals to her marehood.

The stallion gave a sharp thrust, Celestia swaying forwards with it, opening her mouth and squealing in joy. Luna smiled at her sister's happiness. She was almost ready to turn to her mare, when Celestia's expression turned to that of a surprised annoyance. "No way." She muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"He's finished."

Luna threw her head back and laughed, swiftly dropping to sit on her haunches, shaking with laughter. The stallion slowly pulled himself out of Celestia, his flaccid penis seemingly causing some pleasure to Celestia, as her eyes fluttered and a gentle groan escaped her lips. A small gush of sperm followed the flared head's exit. Afterwards the stallion wandered off, seemingly uninterested.

"Well, that wasn't quite what I expected." Celestia said, trotting over to her sister.

"I can tell, dear sister." Luna hesitated slightly, before pulling all her seductive powers into her voice. "Maybe we could..."

"No. Luna. We can't do that." Celestia smiled sympathetically, well aware of her sister's incestuous obsessions.

"Why not? We are both in need, and while this mare is beautiful I do not think she could please me like one of our ponies." Luna said, leaning in to brush the mare's haunch with her cheek. The mare let out a loud whine and bucked slightly towards Luna, turning around to watch her suspiciously. Luna sat stunned for a moment. "Celestia, this is our worst adventure yet."

"Come now, sister. This can't possibly be worse than the dragons." Celestia smiled, sitting down in front of her sister, cocking her head slightly.

"Well, at least the dragons left us satisfied."

Celestia chuckled, smirking at Luna. "Left you satisfied."

"Not my fault I find them so attractive." Luna rolled her eyes and got up on all four, sighing loudly. "Celestia. I want you. Why can't we do this now? Here? It'll be our secret, nopony will know." Luna said, almost lecturing, demanding. Celestia looked away, watching the horses wandering about around them.

"We could announce it to our ponies, and they would not be able to do anything about it, Luna. It just does not feel right to me to make love to you. You're my little sister, and I love you so much, but I'm not attracted to you." Luna opened her mouth to protest, but Celestia interrupted her rapidly. "Maybe some day, Luna. Come on, let's go."

"Where?" Luna sighed.

"Back to the palace?" Luna shook her head at her sister's suggestion.

"I'm more than attracted to you, sister." Luna turned away, observing the horses without interest. "I love you in so many ways that I can not love another. My sex is satisfied, but I am not."

"I know." Celestia said, her voice mild and motherly. "If you didn't love me, I would have said never."

**Author's Note:**

> A small story originally written in 2012, minor touch ups and reformat for 2015 and new location. I thought this would be fun.


End file.
